Dawn's Diaper Dilemma
by Prince Lutin
Summary: My first and only anime fanfic. Dawn wakes up one morning wearing a diaper after wetting the bed. It's pretty funny.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon or most of the characters in the story. They are property of Nintendo. I got the idea for this fanfic from a picture that showed Dawn wearing a diaper._

_This story is based off the Pokemon anime, but in a twisted way. If you are offended by me making fun of the anime, then don't read it. This story is just a little joke and is not meant to be taken seriously. (Also, I will NOT write any more stories based on the anime unless something good comes up...)_

_This story is rated T for some language and crude references to adult diapers. It is not for anyone under the age of 13. Don't read it if you are too young and/or offended by adult diapers._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**A NEW DIAPER FOR DAWN!**

It was a warm summer night in a city called Sunyshore. We see a Pokemon Center located in the midst of the city. This was where a certain Pokemon Trainer was staying.

This girl was easily noticed. She had bluish-black hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and a short pink skirt. She was one of the most well-known young Trainers in the Sinnoh region. Her name was Dawn.

Dawn was relaxing in bed at the Pokemon Center. She had gotten tired from a long day of battling with novice Trainers. At first, she was hyper, but then the hyperactivity had worn off. Dawn was feeling tired, and she needed some rest.

An all-too-familiar pink-haired nurse came in with a water bottle. This was one of the many Nurse Joys that dotted the Pokemon Centers of the world. Were they all related? Or were they just clones of one another?

"Dawn," said Nurse Joy, "Here's your water bottle."

"Thank you," said Dawn. "I'm so glad that you're treating me to this while Ash and Brock are out of town!"

"Do you want anything else?" asked Nurse Joy.

Dawn took her water bottle. "No," she said.

"All right," said Nurse Joy. "Water's good for you."

"I need to drink plenty of water," said Dawn.

"Don't drink too much," said Nurse Joy. "You probably know what will happen next. While you sleep, you may..."

"I know," said Dawn. "I'm not a baby. I will manage to sleep even if I _do _drink that entire bottle."

"Okay," said Nurse Joy. "Good night."

"Good night," said Dawn.

Nurse Joy turned off the light and left Dawn's room, closing the door behind her. Dawn then smiled evilly. She looked like that she was going to have some fun! Not perverted fun, but just something without Nurse Joy.

"I guess I will drink the entire bottle," Dawn said to herself. "After all, it's zero calories!"

Dawn opened the water bottle, held it up to her mouth, and started drinking. She finished the entire bottle. She thought that it was good. It was the right temperature for her. Next, Dawn stretched her arms out and yawned.

"I need to rest," said Dawn. "Let's go to bed. I won't piss myself in bed."

Dawn lay down in bed and fell asleep. What would happen next was really funny.

The next morning, or what seemed to be it, Dawn woke up to a bright and sunny day. She got out of bed and looked out the window. She saw a flock of Starly singing. Then, Dawn walked to one of the room's chairs and sat down on it.

But this was not before she made a crinkly noise while walking...

"Hmm..." said Dawn. "I wonder why I crinkled when I walked. I hope it wasn't..."

Dawn looked down at her skirt and pulled it up. What she saw was really shocking. Instead of her usual panties, she was wearing a fresh, clean diaper!

Dawn promptly screamed. "A DIAPER?" she said in shock. "OH NO! Why am I wearing a diaper?"

Nurse Joy heard Dawn's screams and walked towards her room. She opened the door and saw Dawn.

"Didn't you notice?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Notice what?" asked Dawn angrily. "That I have a diaper on? I don't know how the hell it got there! Did you put this on me?"

"Oh no," said Nurse Joy. "I'm far too squeamish when it comes to changing diapers. It was our Chansey who did. When she tried to wake you earlier, you had wet the bed. So Chansey decided to get clean clothes. But the only clean thing was a diaper, so she put it on you. It was one of those diapers that kids who wet the bed use at night."

"But I'm potty trained!" yelled Dawn.

"That doesn't mean that your bladder is fully controlled at night," said Nurse Joy.

Dawn looked down at her diaper. "And what am I going to wear over this?"

"The outer clothes should be ready," said Nurse Joy.

"Fine," said Dawn. "But I guess I'll have to wear this damn diaper. If I wear pants, people will notice the diaper and laugh at me. There better be a skirt that's long enough so no perverts will notice!"

"Don't worry about a thing," said Nurse Joy. "There's skirts that are long enough."

Dawn left the room with Nurse Joy. Dawn tiptoed carefully through the halls so nobody would notice that she was wearing a diaper. When the two reached the laundry room, Dawn rushed over to the pile of clean laundry. She looked into the pile of skirts and pulled out something that was plaid.

"How about this skirt?" asked Dawn.

"That's not a skirt," said Nurse Joy. "That's a kilt! I think we had a little bit of a mix-up." Nurse Joy blushed. "I think someone was wearing it to a costume party a few nights ago."

"Sorry," said Dawn. She pulled out something that was long and pink. This was a dress.

"Okay," said Nurse Joy. "Try it on!"

Dawn took off her dirty clothes (except for the diaper) and put on the pink dress. It went down to just above her knees. Dawn also looked through the shoes. She found a pair of sandals that fit her and put them on.

"Now can I go?" asked Dawn.

"You can go," said Nurse Joy. "But be careful with that diaper!"

Dawn waved good-bye to Nurse Joy and went back to her room. She picked up all of her personal belongings and exited the room. Then, she left the Pokemon Center.

Dawn walked casually through the streets, looking for something to do. She was careful so nobody would notice her crinkling while she walked. Nobody did, however, since it was relatively noisy. After all, today was Saturday. She walked towards Sunyshore Market, where all sorts of people were shopping.

"I wonder if I can buy some Seals for my Poke Balls?" Dawn asked herself.

After this, Dawn entered the store. She started browsing through the Seals that the store was chock full of. She saw a few pink ones with music notes on them. She figured she would buy these, since pink was her favorite color.

"These are cute," said Dawn. "I guess I'll get them!"

Dawn did not need anything else, so she went to the checkout line. She held her Seals carefully. Dawn was standing right behind another young woman. This woman had plenty of Seals with her. She was a brunette with green eyes. The woman was wearing a light blue shirt and matching capris.

"Hello," said Dawn. "What's your name?"

"My name is Christie," said the woman.

"I'm Dawn," said Dawn. "I guess you are a Pokemon Trainer."

"I am," said Christie. "I'm buying these seals for all my Pokemon. Right now, I have a Buneary, a Kadabra, and a Glameow on hand."

"I have a Buneary as well," said Dawn.

"Interesting," said Christie.

The person in front of Christie left the store and walked up to the cashier.

"I'd like to buy these Seals," said Christie.

"Okay," said the clerk. He looked at the seals and added their prices on the cash register.

"I have more than enough," said Christie. She handed the clerk the money and the clerk wrapped up the Seals for her.

"It was a pleasure serving you," said the clerk.

"I know," said Christie. She turned to Dawn. "We should meet again some time for a Pokemon battle."

"I'll be at the Pokemon Center if you need me," said Dawn.

"Okay," said Christie. "See you later!"

"Bye!" said Dawn. Christie exited the store.

Dawn approached the clerk and showed him the Seals. She gave the clerk some money and he wrapped up her Seals.

"Thank you!" said Dawn.

"You're welcome," said the clerk.

Dawn walked out of the store, but the clerk had heard the crinkling sound of Dawn's diaper.

"Dawn crinkled when she walked," the clerk said to himself. "I guess I shouldn't say anything, though. I don't want to be fired."

After she left the store, Dawn made her way through the streets. She then decided to go look at the ocean. So she went to the seashore. When Dawn arrived at the seashore, she noticed that a few other people were there as well.

"I better be careful again," Dawn said to herself. "Don't want them to know about my secret!"

Dawn saw the binoculars that people could use to look out at the sea. She put a coin in them and looked out to sea. She saw several Tentacruel floating in the distance, as well as Pelipper flying overhead. It was a nice view.

When Dawn had had enough, she left the binoculars. She decided to sit down on a bench. There was a little girl sitting next to her.

"It was a very nice day," said Dawn. "And no one even noticed me!"

But soon Dawn's peace would be interrupted...

"Excuse me, ma'am," said the little girl.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"I heard a crinkly sound," said the little girl. "What was it?"

"It wasn't me," said Dawn. "That's for sure!"

"I think it was someone," said the little girl.

"Just leave me alone!" said Dawn angrily.

"But..." said the little girl.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Dawn. "You are not supposed to know my secret!"

Dawn got up and walked away from the girl. But she was crinkling again. This time, it was pretty obvious that the crinkling sound was coming from Dawn's diaper.

The little girl smirked at Dawn. Dawn turned around and saw her.

_Aw, shit!_ Dawn thought.

"You're wearing a diaper?" shouted the little girl. "That is weird!"

The little girl's mother walked over. She looked at her daughter.

"What's going on, dear?" the mother asked her daughter.

"That girl is wearing a diaper!" said the little girl, pointing at Dawn.

The mother looked angrily at Dawn.

"Listen, girl," said the mother. "I don't know what's your problem, but in this world, we have zero tolerance for people your age who wear diapers! To make things worse, you seem to be wearing it as a fetish. That's the only explanation! And that is DISGUSTING! Think of the children!" The mother was very loud at the end of this. She slapped Dawn across the face.

The little girl started laughing. By then, the mother had attracted other people. These people started laughing at Dawn. They commented about Dawn's diaper.

_Look, it's the diaper girl!_

_Do you have to go poo poo?_

_Where's your bottle? And your binky?_

Christie, the young woman from the store, walked towards the crowd.

"What's going on?" she asked the little girl's mother.

"THere's a girl wearing a diaper!" said the mother.

Christie looked at Dawn. She was quite angry. "That's it, girl," she said. "We are not having a Pokemon battle! Go poop in your diaper!"

Dawn looked around. Everyone was laughing wickedly. Eventually, Dawn could not take it anymore. She dropped her pink Seals, which promptly broke. She fainted.

That evening, Dawn woke up in the Pokemon Center. She was lying down on a bed.

Dawn sighed, and then looked down at her body. She saw that she wasn't wearing a diaper anymore. Instead, she was wearing a light green hospital gown. Nurse Joy walked over to Dawn to comfort her.

"Sorry I put you through all this trouble," said Nurse Joy.

"SORRY?" said Dawn angrily. "I'm the laughing stock of this entire town! I'm so humiliated."

"Well," said Nurse Joy. "There are three things that you should be happy about. First, they didn't get your name. Second, I came to your rescue and explained the whole thing. And third, I promise not to tell your mother or Ash or Brock."

"Thank you," sighed Dawn. "I feel relieved now. What happened to the diaper?"

"It was pretty dirty," said Nurse Joy. "So I threw it out. There were clean panties in the wash, so we gave you a pair."

"I hope I never have to wear a diaper again," said Dawn. "It was pure shit."

"Tell me about it," said Nurse Joy.

The two laughed together.

**THE END**


End file.
